villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger Murdoch
Roger Murdoch or also called Roger Murdock is one of the main antagonists of the future third season of Date A Live and the main antagonist on Light Novel Volume 8. He is a diabolical human with inhuman ambitions and he is also one of main member of DEM Industries Board of Members that is one of the officials of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Psychological Description In his scene Roger proved a cruel and heartless man just as much as Isaac Westcott, however, he said it was for the best of humanity like a raving madman, in other words, he had the delusional thought that he was doing what was for the greater good of the human race. Roger is a man of few words and he gets annoyed easily with anything that goes wrong in his plans, he usually does horrible tortures with the Wizards and officials who do not comply with the orders he gave correctly, he considers the Wizards as disposable minions and that can be easily replaceable. He shows no respect for human life and for any living being as long as his goals get complete. He is very polite and acts like as normal businessman under normal circumstances. However, he is one of the most ruthless in the DEM Board of Members, being strategic and using their intelligence to use the outcome of any situation in his favor. It shows the true personality when he tries to destroy Tengu. Roger has serious mental issues about his anger, he did not have mercy upon anyone of his possible victims of the intended crashes, thus being able to make violents acts without remorse. History Roger Murdoch was one of the most notable members of the Board of Members, he was a loyal member of the DEM Industries and proved to have a strong interest in saving humanity from the Spirits. When Isaac Ray Peram Westcott returned from Japan, he brought a huge share of taxes to pay for the destruction of the city of Tengu of the war against Kurumi, he created a total of more than 1 billion of pounds to pay. In an act of pure hatred against Westcott, Roger voted to withdraw Wescott from the post of director of the DEM Industries to be leading the company to bankruptcy, half the members of the Board members agreed to withdraw Wescott as director of company, however, in a blink of eyes all had their arms cut off by Ellen Mira Mathers, in an instant the room where they were in turned into a puddle of blood, as they lay on the ground dying slowly, Westcott made a joke about were lying on the floor like a bunch of worms and sent them to go to ward to regenerate their arms, because he said "all of you are the future of the company''."'' A few days later, all the members who had already severed arms were seen with their arms reattached with the help of a Medical Realizer, while all the members were still sitting at the table in despair to have had the unfortunate experience of having their arms cut off, Roger destroyed the silence in the room and said they should do something about it. Roger proposed that they should kill Westcott while he was in the city of Tengu, however, he proposed the most inhuman idea that even Isaac Westcott hadn't used, he intended to use 3 Satellite Humpty Dumpty to throw it out of orbit causing it to crash against Tenguu City and kill Westcott, however, due to the vast magical power in the satellites, the whole city would be destroyed in the process, including the entire population. Many of the early members were unsure about using the idea but after a long debate all accept the offer and use the magic crystals to activate the satellite, while the satellite was activated, Roger hauntingly sang a song while seeing the despair of people while Tengu was burning to ashes, he was already losing his own sanity, turning into a crazy psycho. However, the first part of Roger's plan was ruined because the town where Westcott was, the Ratatoskr including all the sealed Spirits who ruined Roger's plan, however in a last attempt to kill Wescott, Roger ordered the commander of the war ship; Heptaremon, to bombs up Tengu with nuclear magic missiles, but he failed again when Origami destroyed the last nuclear missile thus destroying all chances of killing Westcott, after Ellen uncovered the conspiracy, the military of D.E.M forces arrested the members of the DEM Board of Members who conspired to kill Isaac Westcott. Relationships DEM Industries Board of Members Roger is the most open member on the board, he seems to see all the members only as inferior members who are below it, and also see them as mere objects that will do everything he orders. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott He has a great hatred directed at Westcott, Roger always hated him because of the abuse of power Westcott would do on a regular basis, and used the best of opportunities to kill Westcott and take the position of director of DEM Industries. Russell Russell is the Chairman of DEM Industries Board of Members. Murdoch is an extremely arrogant person with Russell due to the fact that he is old and is a person who supports Isaac Westcott. Ellen Mira Mathers Ellen is nothing to Murdoch, he considers her just another disturbance on his way to become the director of DEM Industries. However, he had gained an obsessive hatred and desire to kill Westcott and Ellen. However his hatred towards Ellen is not nothing compared to what he has towards Westcott. Abilities *'Authority':' '''His authority is one of their worst weapons, he has control about any kind of authority on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries too. *'Armed Forces':' Murdoch has control over half of military forces on the planet, they obey any order of Roger, any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Murdoch. *'''DEM Wizards:' '''The Wizards are trained to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered, his wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. Quotes *''What………were you thinking! Mister Westcott! *''Please do not act innocent!'' *''Unreasonably meddling with the JSDF, personal utilization of equipment and Wizards, instructing a raid plan causing harm to the public, in addition of turning every corners of the office district into a war zone…………..!?'' Even if the damage was lightly estimated, it costs more than 1 billion pounds……………….! We also have a big weakness grabbed by the Japanese government! How on Earth are you going to fix all of this!? *''I! Right here, demand the dismissal of Westcott MD!'' *''YOU....BASTARD!'' *''We don’t have time to accompany you for your fun and self-satisfaction! if he continues any more than this, DEM industries will collapse not far in the future! Before that happens, shouldn't we take appropriate measures!?'' *''I will not give up.'' Trivia *Roger was the second most dangerous villain human to appears in the franchise, with the first one is Isaac Westcott. *He surpassed brutally Moral Event Horizon after turning Tengu in pure chaos. *When he sang as he activated the satellite, Roger proved a more whimsical than Isaac Westcott. *Roger is the third antagonist to put the protagonist in danger, with the first is Kurumi Tokisaki and the second is Isaac Westcott. *Roger was the third character of the franchise to sing, the first is Miku Izayoi and the second is Tohka Yatogami. *Despite the fact that Shidou Itsuka, Kurumi Tokisaki, Miku Izayoi, Kotori Itsuka, are Murdoch's enemies, they have never had any actual interactions. *Roger was the second human in the D.E.M Industries to betray Westcott, the first is Edgar F. Caroll. *Due to his heartless nature unfold when he desperately tried to destroy both Westcott and Tenguu City without any qualm, Murdoch is highly considered one of darkest antagonist in'' Date A Live, ''alongside Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers and Minerva Liddell. *Roger was the person who tried to kill as many people in the whole series. Navigation Category:Business Villains Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Nazis Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Embezzlers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Graverobbers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Strategic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist